Haunted Kitsunes
by nallasparks
Summary: What if Mai had a twin, and what if she and her twin weren't fully human? What if Gene never died and Naru was bored so he opened SPR? What if Naru Gene and Lin were the same thing that Mai and her twin were? Well we're in for one hell of a ride.


**What if Mai had a twin, and what if she and her twin weren't fully human? What if Gene never died and Naru was bored so he opened SPR? What if Naru Gene and Lin was the same thing that Mai and her twin were? Well we're in for one hell of a ride.**

 **Warning, OOCness might be evident in this story mainly focusing on Mai and Naru, plus some violence and a little bit of language rated T for some themes that include horror romance humor and family.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Ghost Hunt or its plot and characters just my plot twists and OCs have a pleasant day or night whenever you read this and tell me what you think if you want to.**

April

Thursday

Mai's POV

"Then the woman led the policemen through the dark halls to the public restroom."

"Once there the police ask her to go back inside and wait to see if she could hear the voice calling for her again and she did just as was asked of her." **"Do you want me to cover you with a red coat?""** She answered" **" Yes."**

"And then... **"a scream was heard" "** The policemen broke the door down, and was surprised to see the girl totally covered in blood as if she had a red coat covering her." I said in a creepy voice knowing what would happen if I did.

"Mai you know full well how much we hate it when you use the creepy voice!" Keiko exclaimed looking at me creeped out, and hugging onto Michiru for dear life well I just sweat dropped at my friends who are so easily scared of me when I do that _ **." Then I can't help wondering why they are ghost story tellers if they can't take such a not scary story as that, though I did duly note that a thunder storm with rain was outside."**_

" _ **That day was much like any other when we stay late after school and tell ghost stories, each time we finish a story we turn off a light, and then once we're finished there is always one light left meaning that there's another person in the room needing to tell a story."**_

"Your turn next Michiru." I said well looking at her as she smiled at me before starting.

" _ **The other person is supposedly a ghost."**_

"Okay, this one is going to be about the old schoolhouse." Michiru said I looked at her in surprise because I had turned to the door because I thought I felt something, but upon hearing her I was shocked because that old building should have no ghosts in it.

"Do you mean the scary old building down the street that's going to collapse?" Keiko whispered looking scared just thinking of the school.

"But it's not going to collapse it was suppose to be demolished when all the workers decided to quit because of a curse." Michiru said and I was surprised I can sense ghosts, but not curses so there was reason in it at lest to me there was.

"There have been lots of people that have died in the schoolhouse over the years, most famously a teacher that committed suicide. So, when they decided to build the new school they had started to tear down the old one. But then the demolition ended that day because of a problem with the roof." " Last year, they started the demolition once again to make way for a new gymnasium, but a truck driving by had lost control, and smashed into a bunch of kids outside killing some students." "Michiru said both me and Keiko gasped at this." But there's more, I heard about this from an upperclassmen, one night a student was walking passed the old school when the student saw something in the window, but it was gone as fast as it came. Michiru said which surprised me so I jumped back a little and Michiru turned off her light.

"Here goes..." Michiru said looking as nervous as the rest of us.

"One..." Michiru said looking even more uncomfortable.

"Two..." Keiko said looking beyond scared.

"Three..." I said looking at the two figures at the door.

"Four, five." Said the two figures at the door.

"AAHHH THE GHOSTS ARE HERE TO KILL US!" Michiru shouted as Keiko grabbed my neck and hung on for dear life as I was trying and failing to get her off the two figures turned the light on.

"Oh please tell me that was you two just now?" Michiru asked looking at them, but not fully seeing them quite yet.

"Are we interrupting you?" Asked one of them, and Keiko and Michiru sighed in relief.

"I thought for sure that ghosts had come to get us." Keiko exclaimed looking beyond relieved to see they were **"Just ordinary boys"**

"Sorry we didn't expect anyone to be here, but we heard your voices and couldn't resist." Said one of the boys as they stepped in. Keiko and Michiru blushed, but I was not so easily fooled, one had a real smile he was the one talking to my friends, but his twin's smile wasn't real they didn't seem to notice me. _ **"But I could tell something was off about them you see I'm what you call a kitsune so I just looked at them blankly trying to see why they were here."**_

"Oh no it's totally fine with us." Keiko exclaimed as she and Michiru got up, and ran to the boys and said "What year are you guys." I know one thing for sure I don't like them, and for some reason I think their kitsunes the way they smell, and their looking at my friends in a way that made them seem like they were easily disinterested, and just for a second they looked at me.

"We're seventeen this year." Said the one with the real smile. _**"That was weird normally people would just say their 2nd-year, so I guess their not from Japan."**_

"We were just telling ghost stories like we always do after school." Michiru said looking happy at the twins with a slightly dazed look well so was Keiko.

"I see well maybe we could possibly join you guys sometime." The one with the fake smile said this. I have to find out their names because of it being annoying to just call them by _"The one with the real smile"_ and _"The one with the fake smile"_ see to long.

"Wow! You two like ghost stories too, that's so cool." Keiko exclaimed looking on with hearts in her eyes.

"You could say that." They said as my friends giggled at what they said, and it was starting to get annoying I had sensitive ears after all.

"You guys seem pretty cool what are your names?" Keiko asked as I came up to them to get a better look at them indeed they were good-looking short black hair with hints of blue here and there that at longest was a little pass there ears they also had pale white skin, but not to the point it was sickly then what was the most interesting of all is their eyes which for the one with the real smile is a navy blue with silver flecks, but even though there twins the one with the fake smile has mesmerizing navy blue eyes with dark blueish purple flecks that are hard to see unless your close to both boys, because the flecks in their eyes are hard to see from afar, but soon I realized that I was admitting that I was looking at them a little to close so I back off, then remembered what the truth was just like me looks can be deceiving.

"My name is Kazu Shibuya." Said the one with the real smile that I now know as Kazu, but I think he is lying about his name.

"My name is Kazuya." The other one said, and for some reason the way he said it is alluring to me, and I don't like it one bit. _**"If you want to know how I know he is not really smiling I'll tell you his eyes are not smiling."**_

"Okay, Kazuya Kazu what are you two doing here?" I asked/demanded they looked at me then Kazuya said quite plainly if I might add.

"There's something's we need to do." I was not buying it one bit. Kazuya walked to the front of the classroom as I said. "What are you waiting for?" Keiko asked if they needed any help.

"No, but we would love to come, and join you in telling ghost stories sometime if you don't mind that is." Kazu said much to my dismay and I so badly wanted to tell them that no you can't come, but of course Keiko just had to say something.

"Of course, you two can come anytime you want." _**" I was not liking this one bit these pure blood kitsunes messing with my friends' hearts if they hurt them I will hunt them down and make them pay."**_

"How about tomorrow, after school will that do? " Keiko said "Okay, but where? " Kazuya asked "Right here." Michiru said happy thinking up new stories for tomorrow.

 _ **"How odd their lying about their names." "I need to get to the bottom of this."**_ I thought as they left.

-Time Skip-

Friday

Mai's POV

"The weather is lovely today!" "I'm so happy I got up early." I said as I wave my arms in a circle motion. "We get to see all the cherry blossoms without the others complaining about something Mana." I said and started to talk to my sister I'll tell you more about her later.

 _ **"So Mana what do you think about those boys?"**_ I asked

 _ **"I think their lying and are looking for something."**_ Mana said

" _ **Hey, don't you think the old schoolhouse is creepy looking, but you and I both know it's not haunted so what do you think that is in the door way it's in between the shoe racks."**_ I asked Mana as I pass the old school and looked inside to see what was in there.

" _ **It's a video camera baka."**_ Mana said and I said. _**"I know what it is, but why is it in there?"**_ Mana was getting annoyed with me and said.

" _ **For shooting video stupid."**_ I was going in and was going to touch it saying to my sister out loud. " Why would someone leave a camera here." when I heard a shout.

"Who's there?!" I jumped in surprise, and bumped into one of the shoe racks.

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave now." I said to the person who surprised me not even looking at him as the shoe rack I bumped into started to fall on me.

"Oh no, someone help!" I said as it started to push me down. Then the same man who surprised me pushed me out of harms way, but got hit or should I say crushed by the shoe rack, and the camera was destroyed so when I got out of the daze I was in, and smelled blood I turned to see that man laying down unmoving so I jumped over to him and was trying to make sure he was alright.

"Hey there are you okay Sir?!" I said _**"Okay what to do, what to do I have a man who could be dying so I need to get help."**_

"What is going on in here?!" Kazuya said as he and his brother came in to see me and this man who is hurt now because of me, and is most likely going to hate me because of it.

"Lin, what just happened?" Kazuya said as he and Kazu checked him and helped him up only to see blood falling to the ground in puddles. Now I was freaking out.

"You're a bit cut up." "Are you able to stand?" Kazu asked as I started to get up wanting to help them because my instinct to help those who are hurt was over riding my other ones.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lin said as I said.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." "He spooked me and so I turned around to fast..." I started but was interrupted by Kazuya.

"Never mind about it." "Is there a doctor around here by any chance?" Kazuya said as he and Kazu picked up what was his name Lin right, and I got up the rest of the way to help.

"There's one as soon as you get out of the school gate to the right." I said as I tried to help this Lin guy but he slapped my hand away, and said.

"No thank you." "I don't need your help." I was looking at him in surprise.

"You're one of the girls we met yesterday, right? What's your name?" Kazuya asked me as he Lin and Kazu were getting ready to leave.

"Mai Taniyama." I said as I noticed Kazu giving me an apologetic look.

"Well then, Mai out of the kindness of my heart, I must tell you that the school bell rang a moment ago." Kazuya said much to my horror so I ran out of the building and to my school thinking _ **. "I'm late!" "Aw, man!" "What's with those kitsune guys?" "I don't believe this I'm never going in that creepy old building again."**_

-Time Skip-

Friday

After school.

Mai's POV

"Mai, you're going home?" Asked Keiko as I was getting my things.

"What about telling ghost stories with Kazu and Kazuya." Michiru asked I was getting up now, and was getting annoyed with them.

"I don't care." I said looking at them with a scowl on my face.

"No way, I can't believe you!" Keiko shouted at me trying to get me to stay which was not going to happen besides I have my reasons. 1 That Kazuya makes me feel weird and I don't like it. 2 His friend is probably out to kill me for what happened today. 3 Kazuya himself could be very mad with me so who knows what he could do.

"This is a chance to tell ghost stories together with them!" Michiru shouted I was getting tired of this.

"Ghost stories, you say hmm." Said someone who just came in and I looked at who it was. She had black hair in pigtails, and was wearing glasses it was Kuroda.

"Is that what you're been doing every day?" "No wonder my head has been aching for so long." "I'm very spiritually sensitive you know." "When spirits gather together, I get headaches." Kuroda said I think she's lying about that but I won't say that.

"You're saying it's our fault?" I asked her as she seemed to be saying that.

"Of course it is." "When you tell ghost stories," "low-level spirits come together." "Then, that summons stronger spirits and its bad news when that happens." "That's why you can't entertain yourselves by telling ghost stories." Kuroda said and that was when those twins came in.

"So tell me." "If you are spiritually sensitive, then do you sense anything around the old schoolhouse?" Kazuya asked as he and Kazu came fully in the room.

"Wow, Kazuya and Kazu came to find us!" Keiko and Michiru shouted as I was trying to block out the noise as Kuroda looked at them in a weird way.

"Are you the ones who put these girls up to telling ghost stories?" Kuroda asked/demanded while glaring at them as she did.

"Will you please answer my brother's question?" Kazu asked with a kind smile trying to calm her down, and she seemed to like it, but I didn't something was up with those two.

"If you can really sense spirits, that is." Kazuya said and Kazu looked at him with a glare. I was surprised to see that.

"I can to sense them!" "There are a lot of spirits of those who died in the war gathered in the old schoolhouse." "I'm sure that long ago, that place used to be a hospital." "I saw a lot of injured spirits there, too." Kuroda said and I think Kazuya and Kazu don't believe her. I think she's lying, too.

"I did not know that there was a hospital here during the war." "I had heard that the school had been here before the war." "Perhaps it was a medical school then?" Kazuya said much to my and Kazu's surprise.

"I don't know!" "But I did see them!" "Someone who isn't spiritually sensitive wouldn't understand!" Kuroda shouted it didn't faze Kazuya it seems, but it seemed to make my friends uncomfortable.

"Kazu Kazuya, how about we call it off for today?" Keiko asked looking at the boys with a sad look.

"I'm not really in the mood, either." Michiru said much to my surprise.

"No?" "Well them, maybe another time." Kazuya said not looking all that bothered maybe even relieved he didn't have to come and tell ghost stories.

"Mai..." I was not happy to hear Kazuya call my name and was looking at them with worry.

"Might I have a moment?" Kazuya asked. I was so not going to like this. My friends were looking happy then they were unhappy as I was going to leave with Kazuya and Kazu as we were walking I asked.

"Um, how is that man from this morning doing?" And Kazu seemed to what to say something, but didn't.

"Yes, about him." "He's sprained his left leg." "He won't be able to stand for a few days." Kazuya said as Kazu was looking at me then at his brother.

"I-I'm terribly sorry..." "So, Kazuya, how was he involved with you?" I asked looking hopeful at the frightening kitsune boy that was looking forward.

"Assistant." Kazuya said turning just a little to tell me this new piece of the puzzle that was these kitsune boys.

"Are you his assistants, or something?" I asked as we walked around, and it looked like Kazu was about to laugh.

"No the opposite." Kazuya said as he turned around to face me saying." He's the assistant, and I'm the boss." _**"Well I sure wasn't expecting that."**_ I looked at Kazu asking what it was he did.

"I'm the co-boss." Kazu said looking at me with his ever present smile and a little bit of amusement on his face.

"Now my assistant is in a hospital bed, and can't work." "I believe that you have an obligation here." Kazuya said to me in a way that made me want to run for it.

"J-just a minute!" I shouted Kazuya was not backing down though.

"The camera is now broken, too." He was trying to stop you, because you were going to touch the camera, and now it is in pieces." Kazuya said much to my dismay. Kazu was looking at us weirdly.

"Can't I just get you a new one?" I asked then thought of something he should have insurance.

"Probably more then you can afford." Kazuya said and I was going to yell at him, but thought not to.

"Are you trying to trick me into helping you?" I asked Kazu looked at me with wide eyes. _**"Yes he was trying to trick me."**_

"What are you talking about why would I trick you." Kazuya said in an innocent way which made his brother laugh.

"I'm sure you have insurance if you're as smart as you say; also if you want my help just ask." I said much to their surprise.

"Okay, you're my assistant then?" Kazuya asked looking at me with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Yes, so what is it that you do at your job?" I asked. Kazu stopped laughing.

"We hunt ghosts." Kazuya said. It was a surprise for me.

"The direct translation would be ''ghost hunter,'' I suppose." "We're from Shibuya Psychic Research, which was hired by the principal to investigate the old schoolhouse." Kazu said looking at the girl cursorily waiting for her reaction.

"You mean ("spiritual investigation") right?" I asked. My mind going back to when I was young a girl named Hikaru Shido, or Luma as me and Mana liked to call her. She was our teacher of the supernatural world such as ghosts, and other things, and about our powers, and how to control them so I miss her a lot.

"Yes, Shibuya Psychic Research is a spiritual investigations group, and I am its manager." Kazuya said. I was stunned. The only other person I know is that smart is my young onmyoji friend/guardian/big sister/teacher Luma.

Friday

evening

Mai's POV

We were walking to the old schoolhouse Kazuya and Kazu went to a black van, then Kazuya opened the side door. I saw lots of expensive equipment. I was impressed by that.

"A week ago, the principal here hired us." Kazuya said then he started to say what the principal said.

"The thing is, there's this weird rumor that the old schoolhouse is cursed or haunted." Kazuya started to give me equipment while saying. "When I looked into the records, I was able to verify that up until 18 years ago, while the old schoolhouse was still in use, there would be one or two people that died there, every year." He started to type on his laptop as Kazu tried to help me with the equipment because I was trying to look like I was having trouble lifting it, but I'm a kitsune so I can lift a lot more then a normal human girl. Even if I'm only half I can still do a lot more.

"It's also true that when construction crews were tearing down the east side of the school, there was an accident where the roof collapsed." "However, no workers in fact died as a result." "There were five who were injured, but the cause was a workplace mistake." We three started our way to the old schoolhouse as Kazuya was saying. "The construction ended with only a third of the demolition that was originally planned ever completed." We were in the old school by now when he continued the story. "There was indeed a teacher that committed suicide in the old school, but that was caused by a nervous breakdown." "They left a suicide note." As we were walking down the hallway I heard a creek as I stepped on the wood floors. I get the idea that this building is going to collapse soon. "Also, the runaway truck last year was caused by drunk driving." "That's when construction was brought to a stop." "The stories that we're heard appear to have been a factor, too." "According to my feasibility study, the presence of spirits here is nothing more than stories." We walked into a classroom and Kazuya said.

"For a place that is supposed to be haunted, all of the stories have logical explanations." "We'll use this room as our base. Kazuya said this while putting the shelf pieces on a table.

"Base?" I asked because Luma never said anything about a base while we were being trained by her.

"This is our command center for our on-the-spot investigation." Kazu said with a smile. I remember something like that being said by Luma, but she called it Jīchǔ. I guess it means base.

"Thank you, but maybe next time you should say Jīchǔ." I said much to their surprise.

"Set up the shelves for me Mai." "We're going to get the materials." Kazuya said. I didn't want to be alone in here.

"You're going to leave me here, by myself?" I asked as he and Kazu were going to leave.

"Would you rather carry them?" "They're heavy- nearly 40 kilos." Kazuya said. I looked at Kazu asking him if he could stay.

"Sorry Mai I have to help him." Kazu said.

"The shelves will be fine." I said and they left. _**I can't believe there related. Kazu is nothing like Kazuya what is with their names Mana?**_ I thought and Mana had an idea.

" _ **Why not call them something else they are lying about their names."**_ Mana said so I asked her what would fit Kazu.

" _ **Let's call him Gene because he has the same genes as Kazuya."**_ Mana said and I said I would pick the perfect name for Kazuya. We were stopped at some point because of the boys coming in, and they had turned on the lights at some point, but Kazuya didn't look happy to see me not working so he said.

"Stop goofing off, and get to work." _**"I know I hate him, but I don't mind Gene that much."**_ I thought to myself and Mana.

-Time Skip-

Friday

Little Bit Later

Mai's POV

We had finally gotten the shelves up and all the computers in the right place on said shelves. I was looking at some cameras that I don't know about Luma never used cameras.

"What cameras are these?" I asked Kazuya as Gene was getting ready to set up some of them.

"An infrared camera and a thermal imaging camera." "They're used to shoot in dark places." "Thermography is done with cameras that pick up temperatures." "When spirits appear, the temperatures where they are drop." Kazuya said I was just looking at the cameras in wonder and I already knew about the temperature dropping when spirits appear.

"It's amazing that you can use all of this stuff." I said because Luma had hated working with equipment like this.

"Of course I can." "My brain works differently than yours." Kazuya said which made me angry.

"You don't say." "Well, you are an office manager, at your age, so you could say that." "But why are you hunting ghosts?" I asked because there were lots of different jobs he could get.

"Because it is needed." Kazuya said so I asked him something else.

"But there have been incidents that you couldn't resolve, right?" He was messing with the cords.

"No, I'm very good at what I do." Kazuya said much to my surprise.

"Wow, he's as smart as he is handsome." I whispered not thinking Kazuya would hear me, but he did.

"So, you think I'm handsome." Kazuya said with a smirk and I blushed. I never blush. What is this guy doing to me.

"Well! Aren't you all the girls at school are saying it." I said nervously as I didn't want him to think I thought he was handsome.

"Well, they have good taste." Kazuya said I was so surprised _ **." I have never met such a narcissist in my life. From now on your name will be Naru, Naru The Narcissist."**_ I thought and heard Mana laugh at the name I gave him.

" _ **Naru The Narcissist is perfect for him."**_ Mana said still laughing at the thought of his reaction.

-Time Skip-

Friday

Night

Mai's POV

We had finally got everything up when Naru said.

"We're done here for today." I didn't like what he was saying, and I'm starting to regret what I had said.

"For today, you mean?" I asked

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow." Naru said and Gene was giving me that look again. So I was walking out the door when I smelled my friends then a light was beside me and I heard Keiko say my name, so I turned around to face them.

"Mai, you were here with Kazuya and Kazu all night." Michiru said as she and Keiko looked at me with a weird look, so I asked if we could talk at the bench near here and told them what I found out about them.

"So, their not upperclassmen then." Michiru said looking off to where the old school was in wonder.

"He said he was a "Ghost Hunter." I told them.

"A ghost hunter!" They shouted then I smelled Kuroda, and looked at her as she asked me.

"Can you introduce me to them?" I was looking at her thinking why she would want that.

"Introduce you to Naru and Gene?" I asked her.

"What is with this Naru and Gene stuff?" Michiru asked me and I just laughed.

"He is such a narcissist. And he tried to trick me into helping him." I complained,

"You know, I have many psychic abilities I could help them with their work." Kuroda said with a smile.

"I don't think you should." "You could get hurt, and he is a professional after all." I said not trying to make her angry, but I did.

"While I'm not an amateur!" Kuroda shouted at me and Michiru didn't look happy as she said. "Let's go, Mai." As she and Keiko dragged me away from Kuroda when we had stopped was when Keiko spoke.

"She's always been a weirdo." I was thinking how they would react to finding out that I'm a kitsune.

"Ever since middle school, she'd say stuff about her spirits." Michiru complained so I wonder why she is being so mean to Kuroda.

"Wasn't Kuroda in a lot of the same classes as you, Keiko?" I said looking at said pigtailed girl with confusion.

"Like Michiru said she is always talking about her spirits and stuff." Keiko said they still said things, but I was not hearing it as they were walking away as I was looking at Kuroda, and feeling sorry for her I know how she feels I numbly heard sirens somewhere close.

-Time Skip-

Saturday

Mai's POV

I was walking to the old school and to the black van when I noticed Naru on his laptop and Gene taking notes.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as they seemed to not have noticed me yet.

"Checking yesterday's data." "Doesn't seem to be anything unusual." Naru said and I smelled some people coming to us as one said.

"Well, that's some fancy equipment you've got there." I looked to see the person and found myself looking at her wide eyed it was Ayako Matsuzaki a self proclaimed miko. Luma had talked of a little girl who could talk to tree spirits her name was Ayako. She had long red hair with reddish brown eyes and was looking at Naru me and Gene with a cocky look on her face.

"Especially for a bunch of kids to be using." Ayako said before I could say something Naru beat me to it by saying.

"Who might you be?" Gene was looking from his brother to me then to the two new people that were standing close to us.

"My name is Ayako Matsuzaki I'm a miko, and the principle had me come to deal with the spirits because he wasn't sure about you and your company." Ayako said this with a smug look that was quickly removed from her face by what Naru said next.

"I thought only innocent virgins could become mikos." I was trying not to laugh at this because I knew she had it coming because she had called him a kid, even Gene was trying not to laugh key word being trying because you could see him shaking from laughter even the man beside Ayako was laughing.

"I don't seem that way to you." Ayako's words seemed to have triggered something even more embarrassing because she blushed and started shaking in rage.

"One you seem a little old to be called a maiden." As soon as those words left Naru's mouth Ayako grumbled under her breath.

"Nice one smartass." The laughter was quieted down once Naru turned to the man beside Ayako.

"And you might be, you seem a little to intelligent to be the miko's assistant." Naru's words were quite different from what he normally said so I was waiting for when Naru shot this man down.

"I'm a monk from Mt. Koya my name is Houshou Takigawa." Naru just looked at him with a _**'Are you kidding me'**_ look, while I was putting their scents to memory just in case I need them later, also I was going to talk to Luma about this because I thought she said monks are not allowed to have long hair, or even any hair for that matter.

"I was under the expression that monks could not have long hair." When Naru said that the monk looked quite flustered, while it was Ayako's turn to laugh at him.

"He's an outlaw." Ayako said laughing behind her hand while the monk quickly retorted with "I'm just on a little _hiatus_." After the retort he quickly went into getting rid of us. "Anyways, its time for the kids to let the adults do their work." "You got this case because of the fact your office is nearby, even the principle himself said it seemed like a bad idea to have kids run the show." When he was done Gene and Naru shared a look then said together.

"He said that did he" I was mad at my principle for calling in so many people, but didn't say anything and the fact Naru and Gene seemed not to happy about being called a kid never went over my head.

"That principle didn't need to call so many for such a simple job." Ayako started then Monk began. "Yeah all he needed was me." I noted that me and the boys could hear and smell Kuroda coming this way before Ayako spoke. "We'll see about that." I had a sweat drop on my head because of their behavior, but turned around when I heard Kuroda speak up.

"Ah, thank goodness your all here the spirits have been causing me headaches all day." "You see my very sensitive to. Kuroda started but was interrupted by Ayako's rude remark.

"Stop your grandstanding." "Are you really that desperate for attention." Now I was very mad to the point that I think that Naru and Gene noticed my aura change because I was about to go into my kitsune form, because even if she was grandstanding that was no way for her to put it that was much to harsh, and she had hurt Kuroda's feelings, but before I could do anything rash Naru put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head telling me no, and to just watch but I still said something.

"That was uncalled for Ayako!" Did I say said I meant shout because I shouted at her with a disapproving look on my face at her actions.

"But it's true." "She says she has sensitivity to spirits to get people to notice her." I was about to make a remark about how rude she was and give her a piece of my mind, but Kuroda got to her first.

"I going to have a spirt curse you." As soon as those words left Kuroda I was looking at her, her eyes were shadowed over and I could feel her latent powers surge for a second, but it stopped after. "Kuroda?" She didn't hear me just keep that dark look on her face as she went to leave, but not before saying to Ayako. "You false miko will never be able to take care of the spirits here and soon will regret picking a fight with me." I couldn't shake the feeling that went over me when I saw that dark look in her eyes, and I just now realized Naru and Gene were back by the van looking at who knows what then I said something that I wise I hadn't said.

"Hey Naru Gene what are we going to do today?" When their heads whipped in my direction with looks of clear surprise I myself was surprised at their expressions.

"What did you just call us?" "Did you call us Naru and Gene?" I didn't understand until they said that. _**"Was that close to their real names Mana?"**_ As I asked my sister this I pretended not to notice their strange behavior by patting Naru on the shoulder while saying.

"Oh I thought that Naru the narcissist would be common for you and Gene as in Kazu shares your genes, but it was not my idea to call him that I just agreed to it." They seemed to relax at my words, but me going back to talking with my sister was interrupted by the voice and scent of my stupid principle who had an unknown person's scent right behind him, but I can tell by the aura that this male is a very friendly boy, and if your wondering how I know it's a guy the scent is of a male.

"Morning everyone, this is John Brown he with be helping in this case, and he is new to Japan so be nice." When the principle moved aside there was a male that was my height which was 5'5 behind him, John had kind sky blue eyes with sunny gold blonde hair that went to his ears, also he was smiling at us.

"Good day mates." "My name is John Brown and I come from Australia." "I hope to be able to help you in this case." Ayako and the monk started to laugh at his accent while I in return glare at them Gene quickly followed and Naru was waiting for something that might make the idiots stop laughing.

"John like I said is new to Japan so give him a little more respect." They were not listening to a word he said instead they were laughing even harder, but Ayako said something that annoyed me.

"Oh so you're a spiritualist, huh." The Laughing did not stop until he said something that had me smiling.

"I'm what you would call an exorcist so yes." The shock on the monk's and miko's face was just making my smile bigger my only thought was on Luma and Mana. _**"He's a catholic priest."**_

"Only priests that are ordained in church can be an exorcist." "Gene" "You seem young for that." "Naru" John only smiled at Naru and Gene when they had said that, though Gene had noticed that I knew what he and his brother were going on about.

"You guys know your stuff, and I'm 19 so that why I look young. I was just looking at him in surprise Luma would most likely trust him very easily, though she would not tell our secrets to him unless they need to be known. _**"He's 19, huh." "He's older then Naru and Gene, but the same age as Luma is they also share the same religion if I remember correctly she used to tell me and Mana about the Lord Jesus Christ and God while she trained us it was very interesting, also her Bible was blood red with blue flame on the bottom of both sides it went right under the words that were in English**_ **,Holy Bible** _ **, but of course that was only on the top, but I need to stop reminiscing that will be for a later time I have work after all."**_ By the time I come back into focus the principle had left, and we were all at the base. Naru and Gene were looking at the mounters while the other group is by the door, and me you ask well I'm with the new comers just curious about what they want to do.

"Ghost hunters, a catholic priest, and a monk." "That principle really has no faith in me, huh." "Watch I will cleanse this place all by myself without any of you people that stupid principle called look there's so many of you what's next some useless medium." With that said Ayako left the room soon followed by the monk after a quick. "I'm going on my own work, too." John turned to Naru and Gene with a hopeful look.

"Um, do you." He had started, but Naru interrupted him while Gene looked at John with an apologetic smile. "Go ahead and do as you please, too." John looked sad at his words, but I was about to tell him he could help me will somethings, but he said something first.

"No, I mean I want to work with you on this." As John said this there was a scream that was clearly Ayako's. "That was Matsuzaki's voice just now." As soon as those words left John mouth we were running to the location Ayako's voice was coming from when we got there Monk was at the door with Ayako talking through the door.

"Open the door!" "Open it now!" Naru was looking at something while Gene and Monk try to get Ayako out. "Move Ayako!" "I'm kicking the door down!" Ayako seemed to be very mad because she shouted back. "Who said you could call me by my first name!" Then with one mighty kick the door was down, and we took Ayako back to base so she could tell us what happened.

" I was looking around the classroom when suddenly the door slammed shut, and I couldn't open the door afterwards." "There is really some spirit like being here, huh." As soon as Ayako said that I smelled a female's scent that I didn't recognize at first, but very soon my eyes widen as I whip my head around to see one of Mana Luma and my dearest friends Masako Hara who is a famous spirit medium now, I haven't seen her scene me and Mana were 14 and Luma 17, but before I could run to my friend and hug her she herself said something. "That is incorrect there are no spirits here." After she said that I ran to her, and was quick to hug her she seemed surprised at first, but soon realized who it was that had hugged her, and she quickly returned the hug before breaking the hug by going to the others, I had been unaware that Ayako had screamed when Masako had talked, but had stopped when she saw me hugging Masako, now we stand side by side looking at the group who were in shock Naru even was surprised that I went to her so quickly.

"I'm Masako Hara the spirit medium." "And I see you know my best friend Mai Taniyama." "Mai where is Luma and Mana?" At the end was that dreaded question everyone now was very interested in these people that Masako talked about, even Naru and Gene were looking on with interest, and I sigh planning on just telling Masako what needs to be told.

"Luma went to England and Mana is 'home'." When I said home Masako's eyes widen in understanding then went back to normal to bad Naru and Gene saw it, and were planning on finding out what it was that happened to Mana, but luckily Ayako interrupted when she said. "The only reason she gets any attention is because she has a pretty face." That had me mad because I knew Masako was a very good medium even if she is only a 'Imperfect Medium' she is still a good medium, but of course she noticed that I was angry so she quickly defused my rage with the next words she spoke. "I'm quite honored for your praise." Ayako glared at her for saying that then quickly retorted at her. "Believe me it is not praise." When she looked at Naru and Gene Masako gave me a look that clearly said **'What are you doing with them'** it worried me that she gave me that look before talking to Naru and Gene, I also knew she was watching me from the corner of her eye waiting for my reaction.

"I do not believe we're ever had the pleasure of meeting before." As soon as I heard those words I knew she had something on them, but I couldn't help feel slightly irritated at her tone of voice, she seemed to notice my eyebrow twitch because she smirked at me for a second then fully focused on the twins. "I do believe so." The boys saying that in unison did get me laughing which earned me two glares so I shut up pretty quick because I knew full well that Gene didn't glare often, and of course Masako smirked at me when she noticed so I give her a halfhearted glare, then Ayako interrupted our little chat HAHA if you can call that a chat.

"Anyway there is a spirt here, and in my own professional thoughts I'd say it's an earth bound spirit." Before I could correct her Monk got in on the action of guessing what type of spirit it would be if there was a spirit here that is. "I would think it is a residual haunting." "Something very bad must have happened here in the past." When the Monk said that I smelled a male's scent that was not known to me so I turned around, but the male started to speak so I stayed quiet. "Like someone was killed here and now will spend eternity looking for his or her killer." The boy who said that looked to be 5'7 and was wearing navy blue dress clothes, he had long black hair that ended at the middle of his back in a low hanging ponytail, and he was pale like Naru and Gene though he had dark green eyes with bangs that were spread out on his forehead, and he had an ear piercing on his right ear with a feather earing that was long the colors were black brown and silver, though Monk gave him a look that was saying **'Tell me your name and what your doing here'** the boy just nodded before smiling at us in greeting.

"My name is Falcon Chevron and I'm a blue fire caster." "The principle called me in just in case there was need of me." Those words being said made me a little mad with that stupid principle, but Naru and Gene looked at Falcon with a bored look before turning back to their work, and Monk went to Falcon to speak with him about what he was talking about. "And yes that was close, but I would think the spirit is afraid that it might lose its home, so it is trying to stop the demolition." When they were messing around with their theories I was looking at Naru because he held a nail near his chin looking at it with a thoughtful look, while Gene was being talked to by Masako about something, but Naru said something that had all the attention of the room in seconds. "John, what is your opinion on this case." John gave Naru a look before going on about what normally is the cause of hauntings. "I'm not quite sure, but normally a haunting occurs when a spirit made a home in a building or structure." Naru was thinking about somethings while Gene answered what John had said. "So it's either a haunting or fiction and folklore." Then Naru just had to insult my intelligence he really makes me mad sometimes. "Mai are you listening these are things you have to learn." I glared at Naru for saying that before retorting with something I wise I hadn't because everyone except Masako had been shocked. "I already know that Naru you don't have to explain to me what a haunting is." They stayed shocked for a bit then Ayako went off while saying something I also noted Kuroda's scent in the back of my mind. "Enough of this I'm going to deal with the spirits when I get back." "I'm not sure how long I can deal with you people." Kuroda was in front of the door waiting for Ayako though Ayako was quite mad about her standing in her way, but Kuroda decided to say something to her. "If I were you I wouldn't be so confident in your power because the spirit here is very strong." At her words Ayako just pushed her aside with a quickly mumbled. "Out of the way." I was quite mad at her for this because I went to Kuroda as she fell and helped her calm down as soon as I had her calmed down she spoke.

"The spirit attacked me." We all looked at her John with shock while the rest of us looked on with curiosity though she quickly continued. "It's the truth." "I was coming here to talk with Mai, and then the spirit grabbed my hair and pulled on it." "Though as soon as I tried to get away the spirit started to strangle me, and I heard a voice saying." **"Your interference is not welcome psychic leave before I kill you!"** We all were quite bothered by this if she was telling the truth then this would be quite the violent spirit, but me Masako or Gene by the looks of it should have felt if a spirit was here, unless Kuroda made the spirit. "When and where did this happen." I looked at Naru and Gene in shock because I just can't get used to them talking in unison yeah me and Mana did that all the time, but I'm still uncomfortable about them talking like that it just makes me want my sister back, oh that's right I never said what happened to Mana well she was cursed into being locked away in my lucky charm the key to our parents' house back before our dad died, but back to Naru and the others because Kuroda was giving her answer, and she had stood up by then.

"In the second hallway, and a few minutes before I came in here." Masako was not happy that basically she was being called a lair so she spoke against Kuroda's statement. "You lie there are no spirits here." Kuroda was not taking it well so she spoke against her, too. "Yes there are and they are angry." Gene did not want them to fight so he defused their fighting with a simple question. "You said the second hallway right?" With that said Naru and Gene went to looking through the camera data for that floor everyone watched as Kuroda came into the old schoolhouse by the door, soon we saw her coming down the second hallway, but then the camera feed went fuzzy I was starting to freak out because it looked like the camera was broken so I stated what was on my mind. "Is the camera broken?" Naru cupped his chin in thought while Gene looked between his brother and Kuroda with a puzzled look, and then Naru eyed me with the corner of his eye while he said.

"No, but it is quite odd normally spirits can cause equipment to malfunction, but is it spirits or EM interference." I was caught with have profound his eyes were, but focused back to the others in the room I also noticed Gene was smirking at me quite happy to see that I liked his brother, but Kuroda interrupted my looking around with. "It's quite easy to see that it is a spirit because interference doesn't cause someone to be attacked." I realized that Kuroda was not giving up so I tried to talk some sense into her. "But Masako said that there was no spirits here." Kuroda glared at that and I was looking on in shock as she retorted. "I doubt she really is able to sense spirits." I was mad at those words, but Naru and Gene jumped into the debate.

"Female mediums can either be really close or completely off." Naru "Just because she is not able to sense them now that does not mean there are no spirits." Gene "And if what you say is the truth then it is possible that the spirit is rather in tuned to your wave link." With that Naru and Gene were done for now on explaining things, but what does that mean.

" _ **Does it mean that me and my friends are the cause of this." "But there was no spirits here before." "Then why is it that I feel something is amiss here, and why is it that I'm thinking about when we saw each other at the classroom." "Why is it I feel so helpless without Mana and Luma here?"**_

" _ **Mai I remember where I have heard those names before." "There the nicknames of the world famous Davis twins Oliver and Eugene Davis or Noll and Gene, but why would they be here?"**_ My sister was the last thing I heard before it was time for work.

 _ **Hi this is my new Ghost Hunt story, and yes I know I need to work on Her Unknown Past, but this story has been waiting to come to light for quite some time now, and I will try to get my other stories updated also I will be doing Bible verses from now on at the end of my chapters so REnR which means read enjoy and review.**_

 _ **Our Bible verse for today is John 3:18.**_

 _ **He that believeth on him is not condemned: but he that believeth not is condemned already, because he hath not believed in the name of the only begotten Son of God.**_


End file.
